The Iron Girl
by KeepAimingVIII
Summary: Lorsqu'elle arriva devant les cagettes de légume, ses yeux verts scrutèrent les lipides à la recherche de l'aliment convoité. Elle la vit plus loin. Alors qu'elle s'en saisit, satisfaite, une autre main se posa sur le légume au même moment. SwanQueen OS. AU
1. Chapter 1

**THE IRON GIRL**

Son corps devait rester le plus immobile possible. Elle pouvait sentir les rayons de la machine scanner ses os un à un, le casque n'obstruant pas totalement le bruit incessant et puissant du moteur. De la musique avait été mise, cette dernière l'accompagnant durant cet examen. À chaque fois, elle avait l'impression qu'il s'éternisait. Le temps paressant de plus en plus long, à n'en plus finir. Les yeux ouverts, elle fixait le tunnel de cet appareil juge. Pourquoi juge ? Elle l'appelait de la sorte, car ce tunnel bruyant avait le pouvoir de juger votre santé. Il pouvait faire basculer votre vie, votre quotidien en une fraction de seconde. Votre futur entre son mécanisme et ses rayons. C'était lui qui proclamait la sentence.

Emma en avait fait les frais durant son enfance. À sept ans exactement. Se plaignant d'une douleur à la jambe, le médecin des urgences avait voulu la soumettre à cet examen en prévention. Finalement, il avait fait plus que cela. Il avait découvert ce qu'il n'allait pas. Cette tâche infime qui rongeait son os. Le verdict était rapidement tombé à cause de cette foutue machine, qui avait ruiné son enfance. À l'âge de sept ans, elle s'était battue, accompagnée de ses parents contre une maladie terrible. Elle avait eu une opération lourde, et prit des mois pour que son organisme se remette du traitement lourd et puissant, la détruisant presque.

L'institutrice ne connaissait que trop bien cet appareil infernal, scannant chaque parcelle de son corps refroidi par cette blouse infâme qu'elle ne supportait plus. Pourtant, elle devait se soumettre à pareil examen, ce dernier lui ayant tout de même sauvé la vie. Elle le maudissait comme elle le remerciait. Lorsque son combat s'était terminé la première fois, elle avait vraiment cru que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle subirait autant de dommage, qu'elle devrait autant se battre. L'innocence de l'enfance. Seulement, ce n'était pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Non.

Lors de sa première opération, les chirurgiens avaient trouvé une solution pour éradiquer cette tumeur de son os, creusant suffisamment, et remplaçant le trou par un autre morceau de sa crête iliaque. Cependant, treize ans plus tard, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer son concours de professeur des écoles, sa jambe commença de nouveau à la faire souffrir. Elle avait appréhendé cet examen cette fois-là, plus que les contrôles des premières années. Emma n'était pas stupide, loin de là. Elle se doutait que cette foutue maladie était revenue. Comme un rappel qu'une épée de Damoclès planait sur sa tête, ou plutôt sa jambe.

Le verdict était sans appel, et les médecins qui la suivaient depuis l'enfance ne lui donnèrent que deux issues possibles. Oublier sa jambe ou oublier sa vie. Emma se remémora sa décision tandis que la lumière blanche comme les cieux passaient au-dessus de sa jambe, désormais invisible. Elle tentait de se rassurer, se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un contrôle de routine et qu'à la sortie, les médecins la proclameront en guérison. Ce ne sera pas la première fois, seulement, ce terme était toujours plaisant à entendre.

Le bip de fin retentit malgré le casque. L'institutrice s'empressa de retirer ce dernier, puis de s'assoir sur la table couverte d'un drap de protection hygiénique. Ses yeux verts tombèrent sur l'acier qui l'accompagnait tous les jours à présent. Ce métal qui faisait partie d'elle, qui la définissait désormais. Lorsque l'infirmière lui annonça qu'elle pouvait se rhabiller, elle sauta sur son pied pour rejoindre ses affaires et son accessoire avant de s'enfermer dans la cabine de change. Son teeshirt fut enfilé en moins d'une seconde. Elle attrapa le plastique qu'elle glissa sur sa peau, poussant jusqu'au fond sentant une pression mi-cuisse, puis procéda pour se vêtir de son jean. Elle enfila ses chaussures et se redressa.

Dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, sa mère l'attendait aussi stressée qu'elle l'était. Les contrôles s'espaçaient à mesure des années, mais pas le stress. L'angoisse était toujours présente. Une main de réconfort se posa sur son épaule lorsqu'elle s'assit sur la chaise voisine. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le verdict. Emma cherchait si elle avait senti une quelconque douleur récemment, une alerte ou autre, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien. Elle en était certaine. Ce n'était qu'un contrôle de routine. Tout comme les électrocardiogrammes, les prises de sang, les radios des poumons.

Bien qu'elle ait aujourd'hui vingt-huit ans, elle se souviendrait toujours de la première fois qu'on lui avait expliqué sa maladie. Les termes employés afin qu'une enfant de sept ans puisse comprendre que le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête, et que le temps du jeu était terminé. Comme tous les jours de contrôle, Emma n'avait rien pu avaler ce matin en se levant. Son estomac ne supportait pas le stress du doute, l'angoisse de devoir revivre l'enfer une troisième fois. Elle avait sacrifié une partie de sa jambe, elle savait que la prochaine étape était sa vie. On n'évitait pas la mort trois fois. Pas avec ce genre de maladie.

Sa mère lui racontait sa journée afin d'occuper son esprit et éviter le stress de les submerger. Depuis le début, elle l'accompagnait à chaque visite de contrôle. Elle tenait à être là, comme au premier jour du combat, du verdict. Le médecin vint les chercher, les amenant dans la salle de consultation, un visage neutre. Assises en face de l'homme en blouse blanche, les deux femmes retinrent leur souffle. Il ne laissait rien paraitre, lisant simplement les résultats avant de convier sa patiente à s'installer sur la table de consultation. Il regarda son dos, sa marche, constatant qu'elle continuait la musculation malgré l'appareillage. Finalement, l'angoisse retomba dès que le mot tant attendu franchit la barrière des lèvres du docteur. Guérison. Emma était enfin guérie. Bien que ce terme n'exclue en rien une rechute, il faisait plaisir à entendre. Tel un soulagement après des années d'orage, de lutte.

Elle avait à nouveau vaincu son cancer, sacrifiant la moitié de sa jambe pour se faire. À vingt-huit ans, Emma Swan, institutrice dans une école maternelle, vivait dans son appartement de Boston avec une prothèse à sa jambe droite. D'extérieur, l'appareillage passait inaperçu. Personne ne pouvait dire que cette femme blonde n'avait qu'une seule jambe. Mais une fois sa « canne » enlevée, la réalité frappait en plein visage. L'institutrice s'en était accommodée avec les années. Elle avait eu huit ans pour apprendre à parfaire sa démarche, monter les escaliers, mais surtout aller à la musculation. Quand elle avait commencé l'université, elle était également réserviste dans la gendarmerie de la ville. Malheureusement, elle avait dû donner sa démission en apprenant sa rechute, et surtout son amputation. Néanmoins, même appareillée, cela ne l'avait pas empêchée d'aller à la salle de sport pour continuer les exercices.

Le sport avait été sa libération, son souffle. Il l'était toujours après une longue journée au travail, ou des douleurs musculaires ou nerveuses dues au membre manquant. Cependant, le plus terrible restait les douleurs fantômes. Les nerfs de sa jambe manquante qui s'activaient pensant que le membre était toujours présent. Parfois, cela la réveillait en pleine nuit. Elle avait l'impression qu'on l'électrocutait. Elle avait essayé tous les antidouleurs qui peuvent exister, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Jusqu'au jour où son kiné lui recommanda le miroir. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'elle n'aurait plus de douleur en utilisant un effet d'optique pour manipuler son cerveau, la blonde aurait cru à une blague. Mais la voilà à 23 h 30 sur son lit, un miroir tenu contre sa jambe valide, reflétant celle-ci. La douleur s'arrêta aussi nette, laissant les dernières gouttes de sueur glisser sur ses tempes. Déjà qu'il faisait chaud en plein mois de mai, elle n'avait pas besoin de cela.

Cette nuit-là, elle s'était endormie vers une heure du matin alors qu'elle devait donner classe le lendemain. Emma avait toujours voulu devenir institutrice, et heureusement que ce métier était compatible avec son handicap, sinon, elle ignorait si elle aurait pu supporter une déception de plus. Retardée par sa maladie, elle avait tout de même eu le concours du premier coup, exerçant désormais dans une école de son quartier, non loin de son appartement. Cela lui laissait le loisir de pouvoir y aller à pied si l'envie lui venait. La professeur n'était en rien embarrassée par son handicap, et si la question se posait, elle y répondait volontiers. Ses parents lui avaient appris à s'accepter comme tel, elle avait compris que cela était important pour son moral et ses relations sociales.

Si relations amicales il y avait, relation amoureuse il manquait. Non pas que la blonde n'avait jamais eu de relation amoureuse, ce n'était pas le cas, seulement, personne n'était assez courageux pour rester à ses côtés. Et si cela ne suffisait pas, l'institutrice préférait la compagnie des femmes, ce qui réduisait considérablement ses chances de partager sa vie avec quelqu'un. Elle avait eu des aventures, mais jamais de réelle relation de couple à proprement parler.

Sujet qui revenait souvent dans les conversations avec sa mère. Elles avaient convenu après la visite de contrôle de fêter la guérison par un repas dimanche midi. Mary-Margaret marchait aux côtés de sa fille dans les allées du marché afin d'acheter tout le nécessaire pour le repas. Emma portait le panier, marchant tranquillement, évitant les passants sur leur route. La chaleur du mois de mai était ardente, digne d'un mois d'été. Si la blonde portait un débardeur blanc, elle conservait son jean. Certes, il était partiellement troué, étant un effet de mode, mais il camouflait son appareil. Ce dernier était resté dénudé sous les envies de la blonde qui ne supportait pas l'allure et la fausseté de l'habillage. Ce n'était en rien ressemblant à sa vraie jambe. Le beige utilisait pour l'illusion de la peau était rose, et les courbes ne respectait pas les muscles. Il s'agissait simplement d'un rond dans une coque rose pâle. Par conséquent, l'institutrice avait choisi de laisser l'acier apparent.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qui lui valut le surnom d'Iron Girl dans la salle de sport. Elle n'avait pas honte de se montrer en short là-bas, toute l'équipe la connaissait d'avant, et l'apprécier pour qui elle était et non par pure compassion. Si elle était à l'aise avec le regard des autres dans la salle, cela n'était pas aussi évident dans la rue. Les gens fixaient l'acier comme si elle était un robot, une erreur. La curiosité s'émanait des regards, des murmures et les parents cachaient généralement les yeux de leurs enfants. Trop terrifier par les questions de leurs progénitures. Alors Emma avait opté pour le camouflage, arborant des pantalons longs pour cacher son métal.

\- Tu as eu des douleurs fantômes cette semaine ? Questionna Mary-Margaret tout en s'arrêtant devant un stand de légume bio.

\- Mercredi soir oui. Un coup de miroir puis la douleur s'est dissipée. J'en ai de moins en moins avec le temps.

\- Certes, néanmoins elles te sont insupportables. Leur seuil s'intensifie.

\- Tu sais tout comme moi que c'est normal maman. Les docteurs m'avaient prévenu.

\- Ils avaient également précisé que plus le temps passait, plus le cerveau se faisait à l'idée.

\- Toute personne est différente.

La blonde aida sa mère à rassembler les poches avant de les déposer dans le panier. Mary-Margaret saisit le bras de sa fille, parcourant les allées sous un soleil digne du mois de juillet. Elles discutèrent du travail de l'institutrice et de son futur projet, ainsi que de la salle de sport. Emma s'y rendait trois fois par semaine. Son kiné était d'ailleurs ravi pouvant ainsi se focaliser sur des exercices d'équilibre et de marche plutôt que le renforcement musculaire. Bien que cela fasse plusieurs années qu'Emma marchait avec sa prothèse, elle continuait les séances de kinésithérapie dès qu'un changement survenait. C'était souvent le cas.

\- Que comptes-tu nous préparer de bon avec tous ses légumes ?

\- Trouves-tu le panier lourd, ma fille ?! Charria la femme.

\- Non. Seulement cela fait beaucoup de lipides pour un seul plat. À moins que…

\- À moins que ?

\- Tu prépares mon plat préféré.

\- Je ne dévoilerais rien. Rétorqua avec un sourire en coin et une voix enjouée la mère de la professeur.

\- Tu es démasquée. Rigola gentiment Emma. Tu n'as jamais su garder un secret.

\- Je tiens à affirmer le contraire !

\- Sois honnête maman. Tu es une vraie commère. Assume-le. Taquina la blonde en haussant les épaules.

\- Va me chercher une aubergine pour la peine. Je m'occupe des oignons puisque tu n'as jamais su les reconnaitre.

\- C'était un coup bas ça !

Emma gloussa tout en s'éloignant de sa mère qui s'était arrêtée à un stand. L'institutrice descendit l'allée, se rendant chez le producteur où sa mère se procurait ses courgettes et aubergines. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant les cagettes de légume, ses yeux verts scrutèrent les lipides à la recherche de l'aliment convoité. Elle la vit plus loin. Alors qu'elle s'en saisit, satisfaite, une autre main se posa sur le légume au même moment.

Dans un premier temps, les pierres jade se posèrent sur des doigts longs bronzés frôlant presque les siens. Une bague élégante ornée l'annulaire de cette main étrangère, mais typiquement féminine. Lorsqu'Emma releva son regard sur le visage de la voleuse d'aubergine, elle dut déglutir. Quand ses yeux s'habituèrent au reflet du soleil, elle put apercevoir la beauté de cette femme. Cette dernière avait un teint hâlé, légèrement bronzé, des yeux bruns aux reflets noisette aidés par la journée ensoleillée.

* * *

 **QUI A OSE COUPER L'HISTOIRE EN PLEIN MILIEU ALORS QUE CELA DEVAIT INTERESSANT ? Ah oui, c'est moi.**

 **Bonjour mes très chers lecteurs ! Oui je suis enfin de retour, mais mon absence était justifiée. Si, si, je vous l'assure. Pour cause, je travaillais sur mon site. Oui, vous avez bien lu, un SITE INTERNET. Donc me direz-vous, pourquoi couper cette histoire en si bon chemin ? Pour vous inviter à la découvrir sur le dit site ! Sur ce dernier, vous trouverez tous mes travaux : écrits, vidéos, et bientôt mes avis lecture. Néanmoins, il est important de préciser que l'axe de mon site reste la communauté LGBT. Alors oui, je lis également des livres hétéros, mais cela n'empêche pas moins que la majorité de mon contenu sera LGBT. Vous pourrez également me suivre sur les réseaux sociaux, me laisser des commentaires, m'envoyer des messages, mais surtout, ce qui vous intéresse le plus, suivre mon actualité. Vous serez au courant de mes prochains projets, mes prochains écrits, la publication de Noel à New York, l'avancé du roman etc !**

 **Tout ceci est regroupé dans un seul et unique espace : Taper le début d'une adresse internet puis lesmotsdelaurie terminez par point fr. Vous trouvez également toutes mes informations sur mon profil ! N'hésitez pas à y faire un tour !**

 **Je vous invite à vous y rendre, ne serait ce que pour lire la suite de ce nouvel OS, mais également y faire un tour. Autre point important, les OS les plus courts seront directement posté là-bas. autrement dit, ne figurerons plus ici . Et oui, je sais, ce n'est pas cool, mais c'est comme cela. N'hésitez pas à partager le site avec vos amis, si cela peut les intéresser, diffuser la nouvelle sur les réseaux sociaux, bref : faites du bruit ! Plus on est de fou, plus on rit !**

 **Sur ce, je vous dit à bientôt sur le site j'espère. Prenez soin de vous, Laurie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Les mots de Laurie**

Je sais que vous serez déçu d'apprendre qui ne s'agit en rien d'une suite à Iron Girl. Cependant, il est important que je réponde aux quelques reviews postées sur cette histoire, en particulier les personnes qui n'arrivent pas à accéder au site.

J'ai bien reçu vos demandes, votre enthousiasme me touche énormément, seulement l'inconvénient avec cette plateforme est qu'elle bloque tous les liens vers des sites. Cela ne m'arrêtera pas pour autant.

Tous mes écrits sont présents sur **mon blog lesmotsdelaurie point fr.** Si vous avez toujours des problèmes pour y accéder, passez par la page facebook du même nom que mon site. Par ailleurs, toute l'actualité passe par là-bas. Si vous voulez être au courant des prochains articles, prochaines sorties, c'est sur facebook qu'il faut me suivre pour avoir l'exclusivité.

Je profite de ce petit temps pour votre annoncer **officiellement la sortie de Noel à New York** ! L'histoire est disponible en deux formats : e book ou broché, alors si vous souhaitez redécouvrir cette romance, venez sur la page facebook où vous trouverez un lien pour l'acheter !

Merci à vous pour votre intérêt pour mes écrits ! Vous êtes les meilleurs ! Prenez soin de vous.

 **Laurie.**


End file.
